wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
A Rogue with Two Sides
A Rogue with Two Sides is a web comic created by Teodor N.K. "Worldtaker". It shows the story of a rogue who has two sides, a presumed "good" side and an evil one. He tries to find his place in the world of Azeroth. The comic itself is assisted by the famous Cru the Dwarf. link: http://www.drunkduck.com/A_Rogue_with_Two_Sides/ Main Characters Teodor the Rogue: The main character, Teodor is a neutral human who finds himself as the leader of his group. He is often in the company of the dwarf Ahmed. Ahmed the Destructive: A dwarf warrior - engineer, member of the guild "Phix0r Irish men", he is a really destructive dwarf, capable to create anything out of... anything... in a destructive way. He once had 2 maces, but in an explosion 1 of them fell on Deserous from the comic Cru the Dwarf. Secondary characters Mush the Dwarf: Another destructive dwarf, this time a priest. And an engineer. He is not-so-destructive-as-Ahmed, and created something useful, the "Portable HaX0r teleporter 1337". It can teleport AT MOST 5 people to any locaton of the world. He teleported the group to Duskwood. After traveling with them to Outland, a beholder started eating his face and he hasn't appeared since. Until recently, he is seen with the Stormwind army before they attack the ogres. He told Stormwind about the invasion. George the Draenei: A secondary character with an Arnold Schwartzenegger accent. He wears ONLY green armor. He appeared only once in Duskwood and he was left behind dancing. Domicus: Leader of a trio that were invited in Teodor's party, he says that he was enslaved by dark iron dwarves in the Cauldron. Professor Iliya Iliev: He is mostly silent, he is a warrior who never attacks. He leveled to 80 in a party. He is also a protection warrior, but as said, he never attacks. He bandages himself. He also discovered Varian Wrynn's fetish for alcohol. Weevil Grasshopper: A pocket gnome warlock, he spent all his talent points in affliction. Villains *Main Ronlark: The main villain of Act 1, Ronlark (spelled Kralnor backwards) is a mad orc warlock, talking some times about his staff and he wants to take over Azeroth. He thinks, that the perfect way is a teleportation device. He saw the one in Teodor's group and he desires it so much, that he follows them all the way to Outland, without knowing that they didn't even seen him. Author's comment: Ronlark was raised by the guidance of the renowned orc warlock Kralnor. He got used to being killed by players of the opposing faction and he started power leveling so fast and madly, that he got so powerful, that even a Level 80 warrior with full latest PvP armor can't kill him. When he later finds the gang and provokes them, he is stabbed by a dagger of Teodor's and turns in his demonic form for a final confrontation. He battled Teodor, but was stabbed with Leonidas' sword. Finally, with a lot of effort, he was killed permanently. *Secondary Bobby the Brain and Peppy the Boar: Two hired mercenaries of Ronlark, they are sent to retrieve the teleportation device, but to this day, they have not. Twoo'Nutts: Two nuts are better than one... oh, wait... Twoo'Nutts is an ogre serving Ronlark. He is the one that organised an ogre army to take over Azeroth. Deserous: While not a large villain, he acts as one. Since the mace accident, Deserous wants to kill the one who owned the mace. Drakedog: Appears only when Ronlark gathered the villains. The Shadowbolt warlock Starchev: Seen in a postcard and in Ronlark's gathering. He is supposedly the most extreme warlock programmer, who programmed his Shadow Bolt into custom spells. Leonidas: While not appearing directly, he appeared in a flashback, fighting George. Death Leonidas: The resurrected Leonidas, he pretends to serve Ronlark, but he never actually did. When the warlock battled Ronlark, Leonidas stabbed his sword in the demon, weakening him severely. After the battle, he and Teodor's group go to Stormwind, where he departs. Cohkblok: The dreamland ogre from the comic Cru the Dwarf. The Scatman: While technically not a villain, the Scatman makes it up with his famous line "STFU!". He is a gnome player that named himself the Scatman. He often finishes the sentence "Haven't gnome players learned, that naming their..." with "...character after a famous person does not make us any special, because we never were"... he probably got used to it. He also appears as an enslaved gnome by the orc Ronlark. The cultists: Two cultists, which are supposedly married, fight all the time like children. They serve some kind of lich, who heads their cult. The male cultist by far is know to have an unknown son. Cameo Characters Cru the Dwarf: Appears in Duskwood saying: "Ladies love the Cohk!" Varian Wrynn: Appears commercialing Mountain Dew. Trool: A pant less troll, he appears as a mountain dew seller. Quinn: A gnome from QUEST. Orc Bakula: A random orc with a punk hair style. He is seen twice. 1: In a post card attacked by the Shadowbolt Warlock. 2: Seen in front of the Stair of Destiny attacked by infernals. Staff The Ask a Rogue rogue: Also known as the Rougston rogue, he is a spoof of the Ask a Ninja series. He appears when people least expect and he discusses random questions sent by readers on his email (real): rougston.rogue.rogue@gmail.com Category:Fan sites